1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preserving waste proteinaceous animal food materials and keeping them stabilized against decomposition and decay for extended periods of time when stored at room temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fish wastes, i.e. cannery wastes, have traditionally been disposed of by direct discharge into the nearest water body. New laws and regulations now prohibit this; however, canneries are currently allowed to collect their fish wastes, chop them and dispose of them by dumping into the ocean at required distances from shore. This is a costly disposal method and not entirely satisfactory. For one thing, the fish wastes cannot be stored for any length of time because of their rapid decay which causes terrific odor problems, requiring land burial for disposal which is even more costly than disposal in the ocean. There remains a need for a convenient way to utilize fish wastes for a useful purpose which, at the same time, will solve the waste disposal problem associated therewith.
Glycols are known to inhibit decay in proteinaceous materials such as fish wastes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,417 describes the use of glycol to preserve fish bait and herring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,774 discloses treating food and fish filets with edible glycols to dehydrate and preserve the food and/or fish filets. Before cooking, the glycol is washed from the treated food.